ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Camping Out (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episode)
Camping Out is one of the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episodes. Plot Bob, Larry, Junior, Charlie Brown, Linus and Everyone Else is About to Go Camping. When They Got There, They Encounter by The Friendly Raccoons and Robins and Later They Join the Gang for Camping Adventures. They Tell Stories, Sing Ballads and More. Then Ally and Larry Notices a Skunk is Coming Near Them and Everyone Else was Running from the Skunk. The Skunk Says That He Tries to Catch Them All Day, But They're Running Him Off. It Turns to Be the Best Camping Trip Ever for Everyone. Cast *Mila Kunis as Charlie Brown, Koda, and Cubbi Gummi *Pamela Hayden as Linus Van Pelt *Ariel Winters as Sally Brown *Cam Clarke as Snoopy (Speaking) *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (Non-Speaking, Recordings) *Alyson Stoner as Marcie *Phil Vischer as Bob, Archibald, Philippe, Pa Grape, and Jimmy *Mike Nawrocki as Larry, Jerry, and Jean-Claude *Lisa Vischer as Junior *Keri Pisapia as Laura *Ken Page as Mr. Nezzer *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Alice *Kristel Blegen as Laura Carrot *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Kerri Brackin as Grammi Gummi *Katie Leigh as Sunni Gummi *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Zummi Gummi, King Louie, and Darkwing Duck *Will Ryan as Tigger and Rabbit *Travis Oates as Piglet *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Megan Hilty as Chip and Rosetta *Corey Burton as Dale and Gruffi Gummi *Paul Ruebens as Captain Rex (RX-24) *Willa Holland as Aqua *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Calum Worthy as Dez *Raini Rodriguez as Trish *Bella Thorne as Cece Jones *Zendaya Coleman as Rocky Blue *Frank Welker as Tummi Gummi *Tom Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *America Ferrera as Fawn *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *Raven Symone as Herself and Iridessa *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab *Hayden Pannetiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *John Henson as Mike Moon *Jill Benjamin as Mimi Moon *Tom Kenny as Joe the Racoon *Mario Lopez as Tweeter the Robin *Daran Norris as the Skunk *Victoria Justice as Skye Turner Songs *You Don't See Me (acoustic version) - Ally Dawson *I've Been Working on the Railroad - Cece and Rocky *Polly Wolly Doodle - Larry and Joe *The Campfire Jamboree - The Cast *Billy Joe McGruffey *Snow (Hey Oh) *Camptown Races - Ally, Goofy, Pa Grape and Captain Rex (RX-24) *Thank God That I'm a Country Friend Trivia *This is the First Episode That Austin Moon's Parents (Mimi and Mike) Appears on Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episode. They Will Be in Future Episodes of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Like There's No Company, Meet Duffy the Disney Bear, Send in the Clones, Ongoing Feuds, and Iago Flies to the Moon. *Victoria Justice Guest Stars in This Episode as Skye Turner. *The only Disney characters of The Peanuts and VeggieTales' Studio Backlot Crew will be Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Woody, Jessie, Alice, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta. *This is the First Episode That Austin and Ally Have Romantic Feelings for Each and the Next Episode Will Be "Where Did the Fun Go?" When Ally and Austin Will Become Boyfriend and Girlfriend and Their First Kiss Will Be on "Hunny with a Song". *Will Ryan will reprise voicing Rabbit and Tigger in this episode and some other future episodes. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales